


Road Trip

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Raising the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabe take the boys on a road trip to a special hotel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Cas smiled as he and Gabriel walked into the nursery and opened the curtains, causing sunlight to pour into the room, brightening it for their little boys. They had some very exciting news for them and couldn't wait to tell them once they woke up, which could be a while, considering that they stayed up late last night, watching a Disney movie. 

 

After about an hour, Dean woke up, rolling over in the crib and rubbing his eyes, sheilding them from the bright sunlight. "D--daddy?" He cooed, sitting up and rubbing his face, yawning softly. Cas smiled, walking over to the crib and lifting Dean into his arms. "Good morning, little one. Let's get your diaper changed, okay?" Cas cooed as he laid Dean on the changing table and removed his pajamas. 

 

Giving Dean's tummy a tickle, Cas smiled and hummed as he unfastened Dean's soaked diaper and removed it, cleaning him with a baby wipe, before sliding another diaper beneath his legs and adding powder, taping it on snugly. "Alright, let's get my little guy dressed now." Cas cooed. 

 

Dean looks up at Cas with a smile, sucking his thumb, which Cas replaced with a light blue pacifier. "Daddy? Sam fawted on me, last night! He sat on my head! It was weally gwoss!" Dean says, shuddering when he thinks of the horrors of last night. The smell was the scariest thing....

 

Cas gasped. "He did? Well, today, we're going to have a talk about his disgusting habit, okay?" Cas said as he pulled out a shirt for Dean, along with some cute denim shortalls. "Arms up, baby boy." Cas cooes, as he tickles Dean's bare tummy. Dean giggles behind the pacifier, and raises his arms up for Cas, who slips the shirt on him, followed by the shortalls and a pair of socks. "There we go! Baby Dean's all dressed for the day. Now, let's go feed you some breakfast, okay?" Cas cooes as he picks Dean up and carries him downstairs so Gabe can get Sam ready. 

 

Sitting Dean in his highchair, Cas smiled, making sure to tie a bib around his neck, so he wouldn't get his outfit dirty when he ate. "Okay. Who's ready for some yummy breakfast, huh?" Cas cooed as he scooped some oatmeal out of the pot on the stove into a bowl and sat it on Dean's highchair tray, tapping his nose before starting to feed him. 

 

Dean giggled and opened his mouth for Cas, allowing him to feed him the oatmeal, which was really good. The best oatmeal he's ever had, in fact. "Do you like it, baby? Daddy made it special, just for you." Cas cooed as he fed Dean the last bite, using the spoon to scoop up what Dean missed. 

 

Dean nodded and turned his head to see Gabe coming down the stairs with a giggling Sam in his arms, putting him in his highchair when they got to the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Cas asks, handing Gabe a bowl of oatmeal for Sam, along with a spoon, getting Dean out of his highchair and holding him in his arms. 

 

"Oh, Sammy was just tellin' me what he did to Dean last night." Gabe says, as he starts to feed Sam, making sure to tie a bib on him first. Cas raised a brow. "Yeah? And what's that?" He asked, knowing already what Sam had done. "I fawted on Dee's head!" Sam said, laughing. 

 

Cas just rolled his eyes and took Dean to the living room, cuddling with him as they watched some toddler-friendly cartoons, as the boys were no longer allowed to watch anything violent or pornographic. Because babies weren't supposed to watch that stuff, anyway. 

 

Gabe chuckles as he finishes feeding Sam and takes him to watch cartoons, too, sitting beside Cas and Dean. Dean looks down and gasps, as Sam's butt is facing him. "Don't you fart on me no more, Sammy." He says, relaxing in Cas' arms, gently sucking on his thumb, which Cas replaces with Dean's pacifier. 

 

Cas smiles down at Dean and pats his bottom, hearing his diaper crinkle beneath his shortalls. "My good boy." He cooes, running his fingers through Dean's short hair, and rubbing his back soothingly. He loves being able to cuddle with his little boy. 

 

Sam just smiles at Dean and snuggles into Gabriel, nuzzling his neck gently. He liked cuddling with his Daddy. It made him feel really special and helped him relax. Cas looks over and smiles at Gabriel. "Should we tell them now?" He asked. 

 

"Tell us what, Daddy?" Dean asks, sitting up in Cas' arms. "Oh, about the road trip we're going to take, starting this afternoon. But you can only go if you're a good boy. But I know you'll be a good boy for me, won't you?" Cas says as he smiles down at Dean, ruffling his soft hair. 

 

Dean smiles and nods, leaning against Cas. "Yeah. I always a good boy, Daddy." Dean cooes, as he sucks his thumb innocently. "I know you are, baby. I know. Hey, you gotta quit sucking your thumb, though. That's what a pacifier is for, okay?" Cas cooes as he replaces Dean's thumb with a pacifier. 

 

Sam smiled at Gabe and sucked his thumb, too, being adorable. "Ah, ah, ah. You too, kiddo. Paci only, okay? Suckin' your thumb is a bad habit. Just like something else you've been doing. We're gonna talk about you fartin' buddy. You gotta stop doin' that, baby boy. That's gross and nobody wants to smell that, especially for Deano. I think you owe him an apology for last night." Gabe says, as he smiles at Sam. 

 

Sam blushes and looks at Dean. "Sowwy for fawting on yew, Dean. I no do it again. Pwomise." He cooed. "Good boy, Sammy. You better keep that promise." Gabe said, as he patted Sam's back. "I will." Sam cooes as he looks at Gabe with a smile. 

 

Sliding out of Cas' arms, Dean pulled out the toy box and sat on the floor, inviting Sam to come play with him. "Pway wif me, Sammy." Dean says, pulling out a bucket of legos, giving some to Sam so he could build something. Then, he gets to work building a rocket ship. Once Dean is finished, he shows it to Cas, Gabe and Sam. 

 

"Wook, Daddy! Wocket ship!" Dean says, as he makes his creation fly around, giggling happily. Cas grins at Dean, loving to see his little guy so happy. To think, a few months ago, Dean would've been hunting with Sam still, fighting some demon or monster that could possibly kill them. But now, he was a sweet little boy, who finally had a family who loved him and his brother. 

 

Sam builds a rocket ship too, and races his with Dean's, laughing and smiling happily, being very cute and adorable. "I win!" He cheered and clapped his hands, frowning when he sees Dean looking a bit dejected. "Aww...." He pouted. Wrapping his arms around Dean, he gives him a big hug, nearly crushing him. 

 

"Ugh! Sammy! Wet go! I can't bweathe! You squishin' me!" Dean groaned, sighing when Sam finally released him. "Sowwy, Dean." Sam cooed as he patted Dean's back. "It otay. Love you, Sammy." Dean cooed, realizing that, sometimes, that kid didn't know his own strength. 

 

Soon enough, the afternoon rolled around, and that meant it was road trip time. Of course, both boys had been on their best behavior, so they got to go. And both of them were so excited that they nearly had accidents in their diapers. It was gonna be so much fun! Both boys couldn't even remember the last "trip" they took together. But it was so long ago, though....

 

Dean smiled as he waddled into the bedroom, where Cas was packing some extra clothes and necessities into a duffel bag, as he didn't want to take up too much room in the trunk. "Hi, Daddy!" Dean cooed, sitting on the bed beside Cas. "Hello, Dean. Why aren't you helping Uncle Gabe pack the diaper bag?" Cas asks, sitting down beside him on the bed. 

 

"Oh, well, him told me to come see how much longer yew were goin' take." Dean said, as he smiled at Cas. "Oh, he did? Did he? Well, go tell him that I'm ready to go, okay?" Cas said, patting Dean's bottom when he got up and toddled out of the room. "Hmm.." He hummed, smiling as he watched Dean make his way up the stairs to the nursery. 

 

"Unca' Gabe? Daddy say him weady to go, now." Dean cooed, sucking his thumb out of habit. Gabe smiled and gave Dean his pacifier, clipping it to his outfit, winking at him. "Okay, kiddos, let's go!" Gabe said, taking both boys down the stairs, meeting up with Cas in the living room, making sure to grab plenty of snacks and water bottles for them. 

 

"Did you pack extra diapers, Gabriel? Please tell me you did." Cas said, as he looked through the diaper bag. Gabriel rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yes, 'mother'! I packed extra diapers! Why wouldn't I? I care about these kiddos, too much. But I think you go overboard sometimes, brother." Gabe says, as he takes the boys to the Impala and gets them buckled into their carseats. 

 

Dean fusses. "I no wan' sit in carseat! I dwive!" Dean whines, as he always drove the Impala, and didn't want anyone else driving his baby. Gabe shushes him. "Hey. It's okay, kiddo. I know, you're used to driving, but now, you're a baby, and babies can't drive cars. I'm sorry. But at least Cas is gonna drive us. Because I don't know how to, anyway." Gabe cooed, wiping away Dean's tears. 

 

Dean sniffles and pouts, crossing his arms, wanting to drive his own car. He never realized that being a baby meant you can't drive anymore. Cas smiles as he walks out of the house and throws the bags in the trunk, keeping the diaper bag up front, in case the boys needed something. 

Cas looks back at Dean as he starts up the engine. "What's wrong, baby?" He cooed, seeing that Dean looked really aggravated over something. Dean sighed. "I wan' dwive. Dis my car, Daddy. I jus'...dun' want nofin' to happen to her..." Dean explains, still pouting. 

 

"Oh....I see. I didn't realize that you cared so deeply about this car, Dean. I promise you, that I'll take good care of it. Uh, her." Cas says, as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road, heading to a city about 4 hours away that had a special place for Littles and their Caretakers to stay. Kind of like a hotel, but better. 

 

Sam smiled and watched out the window, seeing everything pass by quickly. "Where awe we goin', anyway, Daddy?" Dean asks, as he sucks his thumb again. "It's a surprise! And what did Daddy say about sucking your thumb, baby?" Cas asked. "Not to do it." Dean says, sticking his paci in his mouth instead. "Well, Sammy 'till suckin' his t'umb!" Dean babbles behind the pacifier, pointing at Sam. 

 

Sam looks up and blushes, quickly pulling his thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with his paci. It seemed like both boys had the habit of sucking their thumb, which needed to be broken. 

 

Before long, both boys have fallen asleep, sucking on their pacifiers, much to Cas and Gabriel's delight. "Hey, I think we should pull into this rest stop here and check their diapers. They probably both need changing, Cas, because someone really smells like pee." Gabe says, as Cas pulls over and parks the car, getting out and checking on Dean. 

 

Gabe is checking on Sam when he hears his brother gasp. "Oh, no!" Cas says. "What? What is it, Cas? What happened?" Gabe asks, hoping nothing is wrong with Dean. "Dean's peed all over himself. His shortalls are soaking wet! Oh, my poor baby." Cas cooes, as Dean starts to wake up, whining and crying. Cas frowns and shushes him. "Shhh. It's okay, baby boy. Let's get you out of those wet clothes, okay? Come on, sweetheart." Cas cooes as he unbuckles Dean and carries him into the restroom. Thankfully, there is no one in there. 

 

Using his grace to make the changing table bigger and lock the door, Cas lays Dean down and strips him of his wet clothes, cleaning him off with a few baby wipes, and getting him in a dry diaper, making sure to add baby powder and rash cream before taping on the new diaper and dressing Dean in a striped blue romper with a duck on the front.

 

"Daddy? I was wet!" Dean babbles sleepily, sucking on his pacifier again, as Cas threw away the wet diaper and got Dean's wet clothes in a separate bag, before picking his baby up and kissing his nose. "Yeah, you were very wet, honey. Don't worry, Daddy will start checking your diaper more often, okay? Now, come on, let's go get you back in your carseat." Cas cooes, unlocking the door and carrying Dean back to the Impala, where Gabe had finished changing Sammy, and got him back in his carseat without even waking him up. 

 

"Daddy, can I hab a snack? I hungwy." Dean babbles. "Of course you can, Deanie." Cas cooes. Cas smiles and digs through the diaper bag, handing Dean a bottle of grape juice and a baggie of Goldfish crackers, ruffling his boy's hair before shutting the door, and climbing in the driver's side. "Dean, make sure you share with Sammy if he wakes up and is hungry." Cas says. "Otay, Daddy. I will." Dean cooes, his mouth full. 

 

Gabe smiled at Cas as they pulled back onto the freeway, the slight bump in the road, waking Sammy up, who immediately started crying, scared to death. Dean frowns and pats Sam's leg to calm him down. "It otay, Sammy. Want some goldfishies?" Dean asked, handing Sam the baggie and letting him have the rest, as well as the rest of the grape juice in the bottle. 

 

Sam smiles at Dean, thankful to have such a sweet brother. Dean smiles back, pulling a toy car out of the diaper bag and playing with it, making cute little engine sounds. Sam giggles at Dean, and pulls a toy out of the bag, his stuffed moose that Gabe had given him when they first started all this baby stuff. It was really special to him. 

 

Dean also pulls out the teddy that Cas gave him, hugging it tight as he slowly fell back to sleep, as did Sammy. They'd skipped nap time and had been tired the whole trip, but were fighting sleep, too excited to do anything else. They loved that Cas and Gabe were taking care of them and giving them the chance to have a do-over in the childhood department. 

 

About an hour later, they arrived at the hotel and woke up the boys. "We're here, boys!" Both angels said, as they got out and unbuckled their little ones from their carseats and grabbed their luggage, heading inside to check in. The place was amazing inside, with childish patterns on the walls and stuffed animals everywhere, as well as other little kid stuff. It was like a giant playroom. 

 

Sam and Dean nearly fainted when they saw the dessert bar and chocolate fountain on the way to their room, which was on the first floor. The benefits of being an angel - being able to poof up unlimited amounts of money. That's how they even got to go on this trip anyway. Angel Daddies were the best. 

 

Walking into their room, the four men gasped. It was huge, with a big-screen TV, a fridge, giant beds and lots of toys for the boys to play with. It was truly amazing. "Wow! Daddy, I wub dis' woom!" Dean said, as he and Sam started jumping on the bed, holding each other's hands and laughing joyfully. "Boys...come on. Off the bed. Let's get settled in, then we'll go to the restaurant we passed on the way." Cas says. 

 

Upon hearing that, both boys helped out by unpacking their things and helping to put food in the fridge so it didn't spoil. Out in the hallway, the voices of other Littles and their caretakers were heard. A few little girls with their daddies, a boy with his mommy. Sam and Dean couldn't resist, of course and walked out to meet them. 

 

"Hi! My name Dean, and dis my bwother, Sammy. Our Daddies in 'dere. What your names?" Dean asked, being a bit shy. But he soon noticed that some of the other littles were shy, too. So it was okay. Eventually, everyone had introduced themselves, and had made acquaintances, saying goodbye before going back to their own rooms. 

 

Once Cas and Gabe had changed into some more comfortable clothes, they grabbed the diaper bag, and carried their boys to the restaurant, where they were greeted by a friendly waitress who immediately got them to a booth. "Thank you." Cas said, as he handed the boys, and Gabriel a menu to look over, letting them pick whatever they want. 

 

"I wan 'dis, Daddy." Dean says, pointing to a picture of a chocolate peanut butter pie with whipped cream on top. Cas chuckled at Dean. "Okay. But what else do you want, baby? You can't have only sweets. You gotta have something else, too." Cas says. Dean nods and points to a kids dinner with macaroni and cheese, chicken fingers, and french fries. 

 

Cas nods. "Okay. And what do you want, Sam?" Cas asks, taking Dean's menu from him. Sam points to the same thing as Dean, but with a grilled cheese sandwich instead of chicken fingers. "What, no dessert, kiddo? We've got enough money!" Gabe says. Sam smiles and adds a banana split to that order. "There ya go, kiddo!" Gabe says, patting Sam's back, before ordering from the adult menu.   
The waitress smiled and took their menus, giving Sam and Dean something to color while they waited. 

 

Sam and Dean smiled and immediately traded crayons, getting to work, coloring their 'masterpieces', which they gave to Cas and Gabriel once they were done. Cas smiled and ruffled Dean's messy hair. "Thank you, Dean. It looks wonderful!" Cas said, taking Dean's picture and folding it up, putting it in his pocket, 

 

Gabe smiled at Sam and did the same with his. "Man, you're a regular Picasso, Sammy! This belongs in a museum somewhere, kiddo!" Gabe jokes, ruffling his little boy's long hair. Sam giggles and claps his hands when he sees the waitress bringing them their food, sitting it on the table in front of them with a smile. 

 

"Oh, do they have bottles or sippy cups that need to be filled?" She asks. "Yes." Cas says, handing her both boy's bottles. "What would you like in them?" She asks. "Milk, please." Cas says, as he ties a bib around Dean's neck, Gabe doing the same with Sam, before he starts feeding him. 

 

Dean blushes. "Daddy! I can do it." He says, picking up a chicken finger and feeding himself. He frowns when he sees Cas looking a bit dejected. "Otay, Daddy. Yew can feed me. But only the Mac and cheese, otay?" Dean cooes, as he smiles at Cas. Cas chuckles. "Okay, little one." He cooes. 

 

The waitress smiles as she hands Sam and Dean their bottles and walks away. "Okay, Sammy. You gotta let Daddy try some of that banana split. Please?" Gabe asks, using the puppy dog eyes trick on Sam. 

 

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. "Okay. I shawe it wif yew, Daddy." He cooes as he allows Gabe to eat half of the banana split. The damn thing was huge and he would've never been able to finish on his own, anyway. 

 

Dean smiles as he starts to eat his pie, offering some to Cas, who declines. He's not very big on sweets. Definitely not something that sweet, like that peanut butter chocolate pie. It was way too sweet for him. 

 

Once they were done eating, the four men went back to their room, crashing from all the food they'd just eaten. Turning on the TV, for the boys, Cas smiled, leaning against the headboard, relaxing after all that driving he'd done. Only to have his relaxation interrupted by Dean grunting and messing his diaper, giving Cas another mess to clean up. 

But, then again, a Daddies work was never done....


End file.
